


Stenbrough kid fic

by Band_slut_michael



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, kid AU, no pennywise, the toziers are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_slut_michael/pseuds/Band_slut_michael
Summary: A collection of short stories about the losers club, specifically Stan and Bill, as kiddos around the age 6. DISCONTINUED





	1. New student

There was buzz in the classroom, a new student was going to walk through the door any second now and the students were beyond excited. Especially a certain few little ones. 

“I bet it’s going to be a girl”, Beverly whispered from her seat, “And she’s going to be pretty and my best friend.” Eddie at her with a frown, “no they’re probably a boy and they have to be our best friend”, he pointed out, reminding her they were all best friends. 

Bill wasn’t very focused on their conversation, or his snack, which was unusual for him as bill loved his animal crackers. Richie noticed this. “Billy you’re not eating the lions are you ok? I can get misses Davis’s attention for you if you’re sick!” He said, and proceeded to wave his arms. “Miss Davis Billy is sick!” Richie yelled, causing Bill to lightly smack his hands at the other boy. 

“I’m f-fine Richie don’t yell” Bill asked, causing Richie to lower his hands. “Well if you’re fine can I have your crackers? You can eat my pudding.” Richie then switched their snacks without giving bill time to respond. 

“Miss Davis said they’re from some place East” Beverly said munching on her own snack of grapes, “and that they has a accent and we can’t laugh at them, do you even *listen* to her at all?” Eddie squinted and pointed at his friend. “I listen to everything she says!” The two then got into one of their usual arguments. 

Bill sighed and stayed staring at the door. Lately his friends had been more annoying than entertaining and all this talk of the new kid was getting him down. “We don’t need anymore friends” he thought to himself, “we have everything right here.” Bill continued to pout all the way through snack, and didn’t talk to anyone at all. 

As soon as clean up was finished, the door opened. A small boy with a head full of small curls peaked his head into the room. He was dressed smart in a small pair of khaki colored pants and a nice white button up. His feet donned a tiny pair of white Velcro sneakers. 

Bill immediately ran to the door, despite miss Davis’s command to stay in his seat, and opened the door the rest of the way for him. “welcome t-to our c-classroom” Bill stuttered out. 

Startled, Stan moved behind his moms legs. “Mommy don’t make me” he pleaded, now scared to join the other students. 

“Aw billy you scared him!” Richie yelled out throwing his hands up. “Now he probably won’t sit with us you turd!” Patty called out. 

Bill looked at miss Davis and gave her puppy eyes. “S-s-sorry m-miss Davis” He whispered and moved back to his assigned seat. 

“Our new friend, Mr. Stanley Uris, will be sitting at table A” the teacher announced as Andrea and Donald began to usher Stan into the classroom. 

Table A held, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum, Bill Denbrough, and now the new student Stanley Uris.


	2. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is infatuated

Things went by smoothly for most of the kids at table A once Stan joined them, they would help him with his English and share their knowledge. But there was one little boy who was now struggling with the new addition. 

Bill was enamored with Stan, staring at him unabashed and constantly giving him his school supplies. 

“H-here!” He would yell and shove the needed item into Stan’s lap if he mentioned he needed to borrow something like a crayon or scissors. 

Stan didn’t understand why the kids were being so kind, especially Bill, because his parents had gently told him they may not be kind until they get to know him. 

But that wasn’t the case, when recess hit they dragged Stan towards the slide and hid under it with him, sharing fun facts about their school and classroom. Stan was wary, nervous around all these new kids but they hadn’t done anything mean yet, so he allowed them to drag him around and show him all the play equipment. 

Bill followed Stan closely, like a puppy on its new owner. He was hooked on this boy and he didn’t even know it.


	3. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan joins the little league team

Bill did little league with Richie every Tuesday and Thursday. It was custom that Richies mom and dad, Maggie and Wentworth, picked bill and baby Georgie up and drive them along with Richie to practice and games. 

Their coaches were two younger guys who helped with the community sports teams, Adrian and Don. Bill and Richie loves going to practice to tell them how their weeks went. But today things were different, when they arrived and Maggie helped them out of the van the rest of the team was huddled up around something, actually it was someone. 

Bill grabbed Richies hand and rushed over to see what all the commotion was. There in the middle of the group was Stanley Uris in a crisp and clean ‘Derry dogs’ uniform. 

“Billy look it’s your “boyyyyfriend” Richie jeered at Bill, causing him to blush harshly. “S-s-shut up Richie!” Bill said as Stan made his way through the group, towards the other two. 

“Hi” Stan said softly, staring into Bills eyes. “H-hi s-Stan” bill replied, smiling like a fool. 

“So you’re gonna play ball with us? That’s so cool!” Richie chimed in, “we’re the best team in all of Maine.” Bill continued to stare at Stan unabashedly. 

“The coach said I need to follow bill around the... bases?” Stan said, voice laced with his middle easterner accent. “That’s r-right they’re called b-bases” Bill agreed

“E-every time you h-hit the b-ball you have to r-run to a b-base” bill explained. “And if y-you run f-four times you win” bill said. 

“I like hitting the ball” Stan said, turning and pointing at the small kid sized bats lined up. “When do we play?” He asked. Bill grabbed Stan’s hand and began to walk towards the bats. “We always p-practice s-swinging then we hit the b-ball” bill grabbed a bat and demonstrated. 

Stan and Richie followed suit until it was time for snack. “Richies mom always b-brings us a-applesauce but Miss D-Davis told us you can’t eat certain s-stuff” Richie said dragging Stan and Bill towards the snack table. “But apple s-s-sauce is kuh-o-sure” he sounded out the word terribly, “I had my her look up k-kuh-o-sure food” 

Stan was slightly shocked that Bill had done that for him. “That’s very nice Bill, thank you” Stan said grabbing some applesauce for himself.


	4. Friendship is frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan doesn’t like frogs but bill likes Stan

Stan was a natural at baseball, and quickly began to love practice because he could play a game he’s good at, and see his new best friend Bill Denbrough. 

Bill had become infatuated with Stan, and often tried to give him gifts of small objects he came across. Weather it was a sticker or a entire frog, bill handed everything he found neat to Stan. Even if Stan was less then enthused. 

“No thank you no thank you!” Stan yelled out as Bill tried to put the frog in Stan’s hands. “Too wet” Stan explained as Bill let the little guy go. 

“S-sorry just wanted you to have something nice” Bill said, and then a brilliant idea hit him. 

“I know s-something nice you s-should have!” Bill exclaimed. “My m-mom wears s-s-sparkly jewelry from my d-dad because he t-thinks s-she deserves it” 

“I like green sparkles” Stan admitted. Bill smiled wide and ran off, leaving Stan in the dust to follow.


	5. Soda chapsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie be wilding

The Claire’s was empty, Mrs. Tozier had to drive a town over since Derry didn’t have one. 

“You can get one item and that’s it” Mrs. Tozier reminded Bill and Richie who were so in awe at all the glittery and shiny items they weren’t really listening. 

Bill walked through all the products, pouting, not seeing anything that Stan deserved. “Mrs. T-Tozier do you s-see anything I s-should get him?” He asked, thinking maybe since she was taller she could see more. 

She looked around and picked up a small green and gold tiara. “You said he liked green right? This is fit for a king!” She exclaimed, not watching Richie wander off. 

“Perfect” Bill said stutter free. Mrs. Tozier put it in the basket and looked up for Richie. “‘Chee honey where’d you go?” She called out.

Richie came hauling ass around the corner, holding up a kit full of soda flavored chapsticks. “Mom I will die if you do not buy this for me” He said in a fully serious tone. 

She ended up buying the tiara for Stan, and the chapsticks for Richie.


	6. Baseball 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn’t pay attention to the game

Bill would see Stan next on Saturday, when they had their first little league game together. 

Bill made sure the tiara was wrapped up in the tissue paper he picked out himself, proudly. Walking towards where the uris’s (Mr and Mrs Uris along with Stan) had parked, Bill cleared his throat to grab their attention. 

“I got you a g-gift” bill said to Stan handing him the poorly wrapped tiara. “You c-can wear it w-when we get married!” He explained cheerfully. The uris’s laughed and Mrs. Tozier snorted. 

“If I had known that was his plan I promise you I wouldn’t have gotten him the tiara” Maggie explained. Andrea kneeled down to bills level and spoke to him, voice laced with the thick Hebrew accent. 

“When you two marry, you will have a special hat too, called a kippah” she began to explain, going along with bills plan of marriage, “and Stan here will too, יש לך ברכה צעירה שלי” 

Bill leaned forward and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. And then moved towards Stan. “Do I h-have p-p-permission to kiss your cheek?” He asked, remembering the consent lesson he learned in class. 

Stan didn’t say anything but moved forward and laid a kiss on bills cheek.


	7. Baseball 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah

Bill was not focused during the game, still blushing from Stan’s agreement to marry him. He was placed on outfield due to his lack of attention. 

The ball flew past him twice before he completely gave up, and began to pick flowers from the field. 

“this will be good for Stan” he thought to himself, “he can hold them while we get married” Completely ignoring the game, Bill walked up to the batting plate where Stan stood ready to bat. 

Bill thrusted the handful of poorly picked flowers towards the other boy and ran off, embarrassed that everyone at the game saw his admission of love.


	8. You’re wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is cheese

The gang (Bill, Eddie, Richie, Bev, Patty and now Stan) were having a sleepover on Richies floor. 

With snacks of crackers and juice they were properly riled up. A pillow fight began not long after Beverly tried to tell Eddie the moon was just cheese. Eddie has picked up a pillow and shoved Bev with it. “Not true! It’s rocks and you’re a liar!” 

Richie has taken Bevs side, deciding that when he saw Tom and Jerry eat the moon on the latest episode it meant the moon just had to be cheese. 

 

Bill agreed with Eddie, that the moon was rocks. Patty said the moon was just light, like the sun. Stan didn’t know what to think so he simply took Bills hand. 

Richie began to argue with Eddie, claiming “if it was on Tom and Jerry then it has to be real!” In a fit of pure child rage, Richie went to hit Eddie with a pillow. But Eddie ducked and the pillow collided right into Stan’s face. 

It wasn’t even a second before Bill attacked Richie with his baby hand.


End file.
